Futurama's Adventure (All criticism is ok)
by Mudpool87
Summary: Read as the Futurama crew (and a couple of my original characters) go on a adventure that saves lives by ending them!


Day 892, 10:30 p.m.

Today we hit 140 billion miles away from earth, but we are still yet to find any plant with life. Tomorrow we'll pass Decapod-10 a planet thought to inhabit life, but they said the same thing about the other 398 planets we've hit why should this one be different? Well good night.

Day 893, 8:30 a.m.

Hello again jornal, I just finished my call with Michelle my beloved I hope to return to her not in vain and empty handed. In approximately 4 hours we'll be close enough to scope out decapod-10 and determine if it has life.

Day 894, 12:38 p.m.

In 3 minutes we'll be scanning Decapod-10, and seeing if it has life. I hope more so for me than the rest of the world as I wish I could get off this demonic spaceship and return home.

Day 894 12:45 p.m.

Oh my god the lord above has answered my prayers and has lets this planet have life soon I will be returning home I can't wait to feel the ground and to hug my Michelle this day will be remembered in my heart for all of my days.

Day 895 9:00 a.m.

Today we will land on the planet and chart it specifically, but only as it contains intelligent life, and we must do it to find out out not their stance with aliens (US). May god look over James, Kayla and I. I will be recording the rest of my entries on video.

Landing:

"Ok James the journal entry is complete let's go!" He then responded with, "Ok Julien" Kayla then shouted come on already!" and one of James' hands gestures where the index and the thumb make a O and the other three fingers stick out. Before we entered the planet we were required to get an ok from mission control for some dumb reason, so we did and got the ok. While entering the atmosphere a piece of rock hit our shield panel frying it, so we had to crash land. We were bracing, but all of a sudden *BOOM*

Kayla and I wake up, but james was nowhere to be scene "James… **James!** " we yelled darting our heads around quickly. We see him and run over quickly to find James unconscious next to the burning ship we grab his body and lug him away as fast as we can, but just as we think we're safe a second explosion goes off Kayla and I barely jump out of its radius as we accidently drop James. Around 1-2 minutes later he gains consciousness, but we now had to track this planet with its blazing heat and endless deserts. In about a day we came across a town, but once we entered we were avoided as if we were cancer in carnet. After 5-10 minutes in the town these aliens walked up to and we were knocked-out cold.

Once Kayla and I awakened we found ourselves in a cell trapped and screaming for help. Until we heard him we couldn't see him, but he spoke to us, "You all won't gonna escape, none of you will." "What do you mean?" Kayla and I responded simultaneously "Claw-con doesn't have a winner." He said vaguely back at me. "Lords above you mean…" He cut me off with, "Yes, young one the losers will be buried and the winner will be cooked alive and eaten." for some reason he finished that statement with a tear in his eye. At this point I felt as if life wasn't gonna be worth living. James and I were brothers, and Kayla was our best friend, but one of us needed to kill the others. Immediately I woke up James and told him the news, but instead of sitting around moping like Kalya me he thought. Ten minutes later we heard it **BANG * BANG * BANG *** "Come on filthy humans." This creature said with a nasally voice, but we were ready.

The light of the sun blinded us as we were removed from the dungeon. Then we heard her voice "Hello pesky humans I am King Finn." " and I am board." James remarks "Silence!" she screams as Kayla and I laughed under our smirks "Come on all read I just wanna kill my brother and his idiot friend right now!" "And why is that human named James?" She questioned "Because it was his fault!" "No it wasn't" I say, and in seconds we're screaming at each other bickering about anything we can, but as we do this Kayla scans the arena looking for escape routes . he then screams over us "Fine, then let the games begin!" The second the bell rings and Kayla right for the walls and we follow her! We ran to the outside of the walls and hoped on each other then sprung each other up! We were on the stands "Get them!" He yells with ooze foaming from his mouth. We run to the exit, get out of the arena, and jump into a ship. "Come on, come on!" we say waiting for the decapodians to arrive. "Done" James says just as they get outside. As were exiting the planet we high-five and get ready. Once in space we begin to relax, but out of nowhere the ship slides to the left. "What just happened." I ask. He runs to the brig to find a fleet of enemy ship firing like all keck has broke loose at us!

"Battlestations!" James yells running to the controls, but as he does that Kayla and I run to the ship's gun stations, and start to return fire, soon we're running from an massive fleet trying to shoot out the incoming missiles, return fire to of out the incoming fleet of doom, and get back home when I hear, "We're out of space!" "What?" I yell back James, then says the scariest sentence i've ever heard. "We can't continue or we'll hit an asteroid belt, we can't go under it or else we'll be in range of a black hole, and if we go over it we'd be caught in a planet's gravity! Our only choice is the Bermuda Pyramid!" "Go there then!" I yell feeling the ship making the 98 degree turn. "OK Julien" James tells me, and blasts off into the Bermuda Pyramid.

I check behind us to see if the've followed us, but I saw no sign of their fleet, but now we had to go through one of the most dangerous areas in space. The Bermuda Pyramid was a quadrant where things like freak asteroids and meteors have been recorded, but the thing that gets most people is that the auto pilot goes awol. Some people have even recorded sighting of a creature from the 4th dimension, but the 4D whale has been disclosed as a myth. As we're going through this nightmare we come across a odd rip in space & time that almost looks as if it's a portal of sorts, but we trek onward. We were nearing the center of this unforgiving place, and we then saw what we thought was impossible. A new portal opened right in front of us and what came out? The 4D whale leaping at us! "HIT IT!" I scream down to James, but just as I feel my life fading away hit dodges it! Just as we were getting away from the first portal a second one open and out comes this god forsaken whale! We were yet again on the run, but now from a creature of unimaginable power rather than a fleet of ships. "Left, no right" I hastily yell down to James. "Julien if you give me one more direction i'll drive this ship into that whale's mouth, ok?" "Fine" I say back, but as we exchange that conversation we failed to hear Kayla warning us of the new portal. * **BAM** the whale chopped off half of the ship, and we were getting sucked out of the ship. Grasping anything we could we tryed to not get succed into the abyss of space, but our fingers gave out, and we were stranded in the worst part of space without a ship.

Just as all hope seemed lost, and we were about to accept our fates we saw them. A ship that somehow hadn't been destroyed! We then swim over to the ship, and request access to the ship. Lucky they said yes, and that's when I met them. The planet express crew. There was Fry a good pal who was somehow from the year 1999 almost 1000 years ago, Next was Leela she was a orphaned cyclops with the hope of finding her parents, and finally Bender a robot with quite a cheerful attitude. Now we had to not only escape the whale, but to return home!

What felt like years later we avoided the whale long enuf to escape the Bermuda Pyramid, so we then we were able to return home! Once we returned to earth we split apart, but we still kept in touch. Once we recorded the data to HQ we found out we were laid off, but as we left we heard a voice that was familiar, and then this, "We are dearly sorry king Finn, we'll send another 2 humans A.S.A.P. How about the planet express crew?"

We pretend we didn't hear that until we were outside when I asked them, "Did you guys hear that." "Yeah!" they responded almost at the same time. "We gotta go tell them!". We then rushed to the planet express HQ, and started to tell them of the news, but we heard him. "Hey Amy how are you?" "Good Kif one second." Amy then responded. Just then kif arm piece goes on and we hear him "Hello Kif mission 47-A is complete." it was him the guy who told king Finn! "Who was that?" We questioned in a heartbeat. "My captain Zapp, Why?" Kif said with a confused look on his face. "That's the guy who told you'd go!"James blurted out, immediately covering his mouth. We watched as the whole crew turned around, look at Kif, and attack him with a barrage of questions.

Around an hour later the yelling settled down, and the crew let kif explain. He told us how he tried to disable Planet express, but how Zapp changed the password, and how he was going to select the next crew, but since he had to escort us he couldn't, yet still we couldn't get past the fact that they were sending people to their doom. He then told us about the Decapodian war, and to prevent fear they wiped our memories. More than anything we were confused.

Just as we finished talking it hit me! The man we in the jail cell must have been a past death sentence! As soon as the conversation slows down I say "Guys the person at the prison for claw-con!", and it picked up yet again! Eventually we decided to go just to save the man, and put an end to this artrosis system. Our plan was to send the entire crew including non-traditional members ( , Hermes, and the Professor. Plus Our crew.) We did the same thing that the original crew did, but now we had an actual mission. To kill the king! When we first crashed we split into three groups decoy, hit, and get away. In Decoy we had Hermes, , and Fry. Next we had Kayla, Bender, and I on hit. Then The Professor, Leela, and James were chosen for get away. First we sent the decoy team right into the town we got captured in, and they were quickly caught. Next the hit team disguised themselves in suits that Kiff had supplied us with, and we're able to be escorted to the king's booth/area, but we also took the getaway team with us and told Finn that they were are servants and that they'd "take care of our ship."

Around 8 minutes after we were seated the decoy team came up just as planned, but they came up alone "that's odd I thought when we were here a guard escorted us." Right as they finished getting up the arena steps spikes arises from the walls they were supposed to climb up, yet even in my worrying I still got a "go a head" nod from team decoy. They started to circle each other 3… 2… 1… ***BAM,** Kayla had shot him in the back as bender and I grabbed his body, and dragged it of. After bender and I hid the body we watched as they grabbed the spikes and began to climb out, but where was the man I thought, yet still we proceed with the plan as we grabbed onto Bender, had him hook shot the wall, and grapple out. As we ran away from the entire population of Decapod-10 to the ship with decoy team. As soon as we boarded the ship we told them to get the crap of this forsaken planet. In around 13-20 minutes after we'd left the planet I asked the decoy team where the man was, but what they told me next brought a tear to my eye. They said how two guards entered the room each armed with a cattle prod like weapon, and how they just started to kick, zap, and punch the man before one of the guards pulled out a laser pistol and ***poof** they killed him.

At this point I didn't know whether to feel anger or sorrow, but leela was feeling exactly what I was. She turned around and stood up before saying "You know what I'm not going to let this go down. No I'm stopping on that planet, refuelling this ship, and then I'm going to drive this ship right on back to that planet, and blow a hole in it!" "You know that would be declaring war against…" "Yes I do know now who's with me!" She's now yelling at the top of her lungs getting ready to try and destroy a planet, and yet we still all raise our hands "Good" she says, but in this inspirational speech we failed to recognize that the ship was caught in the planet's gravity! She jumps to the controls trying to get away, but then out of nowhere an asteroid slams into us! Now hit we began to spiral towards the planet with only The professor getting to an escape pod in were stranded on a planet with no way of getting off of it, so we started to trek towards the nearest light.

In what felt like hours we made it to the city, but instead of getting greeted by the planet's inhabitants we were greeted by no one! In 15 minutes we found some that looked like a toad that was mutated 50 times over! When we asked how it was he responded with "I AM Jrrr, PRINCE OF THE PLANET OMICRON PERSEI 8!" "Wait Omicron Persei 8?" Hermes responds "I'm going gardening for a bit.", but as he walks away Lrrr tells him that the plant he's looking for is all gone. Soon we asked him what had happened here, so he told us how when they stopped supplying earth with Callashoin they waged war on Omicron Persei 8, and after 16 years they'd completely destroyed almost all of Omicron Persei 8! We said we could help if he helped us we'd help him, and so we hatched another plan…

Stay Tuned For Part 2


End file.
